can we make this work or are we fooling ourselves
by Sliverhawkgirl
Summary: Lauren is having Bo's baby can they workout there problems or will family members, a jealous wolf other ex and a new threat making it's way tare them more part then they all ready are read and find out rate m to be safe.
1. chapter 1

this is a Bo and Lauren fiction if you don't like well don't read"

Lauren look at the pregnancy test in her hands preying that the small pink + was just a dream or her eyes just playing tricks on her but it wasn't.

She let out a tire sigh running a hands threw her hair tossing the test away before falling back on her bed.

"what I'm I going to do James?" Lauren ask turning to see the young man laying next to her. James like Hale once was one. Is one of her first real friends.

when she first join the fae world. even though Hale and her had grow apart James was still there when she really need him and her when he did. she really need him right now.

"you can say it's mine or we can pack up and be cross the broader before anyone realized what's going on."James said joking making.

Lauren chuckle and shake her head she could always count on him to cheer her up even a little bit.

"as much as I would love to have your love child. Jason would problem kill me and beside running and hiding sounds like a good iden. but I can't do that to Bo I mean we had our problems but..."

Lauren trail off taking a deep breath to clam all the different emotions.

"I mean if someone was having your child and you didn't tell. you found out like 5 years later. how would you feel. Lauren said looking away from James as mind fill with thoughts of Bo.

It's been almost a month since she told Bo she need some spaces. it wasn't like she want to break up with her.

but lately it felt like Bo was focused more on her case then them. she understood that there is people and fae that would always need her. but it fleet like she was try to fight for Bo to notice her clear loosening.

she been in relationships where she was put second but they made up for it. hell she was luck if she was second in Bo mind these days. but after that talk...

FLASHBACK

"Lauren?!" Bo said shock to see the Blonde in the kitchen "sorry the door was open so I dice to wait we um can need to talk." Lauren said nervously

"This isn't a good time." Bo struggle to get out but Lauren didn't notice as she got out her set.

running her a hand threw her hair try to clam down lately that's what all there "talks" start out but she had enough.

she was going to finely put her foot down for once. Bo could see Lauren was getting mad. she about to say something when she cut her off by the blonde

"then when is the fuck time Bo hu? I get it people will always need your help but what about us Bo. cause lately it's all about you Bo.

I can't talk cause I have cases or I can't make it too out date cause I have to help Dyson...Trick...Halle Kenzi someone else!"

"fuck! the only time I see you these days is when you need help or need to be heal you may as well be dating yourself! cause that's all what this relationship seem to be about not us but you all I want is a god dame five minutes to talk out our shit and tell you that I want a break!

just to finger out where the hell. I stand is this so call relationship. if you can even call it that" Lauren snapped she knew it was mean but she need to make herself know, heard witch she was getting sick of doing with Bo.

"Fine you want space then let's just break up! cause all honest your nothing but a piece of human meat! that can't even satisfied trash let alone a powerful fae like me." Bo yell her eyes winds when those words left her mouth. quickly regretting them when she saw the look on Lauren faces.

"LA...save it Bo! I just want some space to think were this "relationship" was going since your always to busy.

But now I know how you truly feel. I would expect that from any others fae but you... Lauren shock her trying to fight back her tears. But failed miserably.

"I nerve want to see you again Bo Dennis!" Lauren ran out the club house almost knocking down Kenzi how was walking by. but she didn't care she didn't care that Bo was try to call after she was heart broken and hurt.

End flashback

She knew those words weren't Bo's but it didn't take the pain out of them. she hasn't see Bo or the others since. Bo has try to call her or see her at the compound. But she want nothing to do with her.

But now with her pregnancy. Lauren had no clue what to do or how Bo will take the news. all she could remember were those words she said. She knew they weren't Bo.

She love hummus. She's always helps both human and far's alike and yet. she couldn't help but wonder did a small part of Bo really fleet that way.

maybe she should leave. what was the point of staying. she made it clear how she really fleet and with Bo and Tricks bloodline her unborn child was already in enough danger.

all there enemies even the few of hers own. would love to get there hands on the next in line for the blood king thrown and for so many other reasons.

It wasn't even born yet and her unborn child already had some munch coming after him or her. Special when the word gets out of how child she having.

"Maybe it will be safer for the both of them and her heart to just leave before." she could think anymore on the subject James start talking again snapped her out her thoughts

"Tell her." Lauren gave him a confusing look. knowing he would be the first to kick Bo ass.

"First Jason loves you and I will kill him. if he lays a hand on you. 2. as munch as I don't Like her for breaking your heart. I agree you should tell her I mean if I know there was someone out there.

a little life I would want to know about him or her. be in it's life do all that farther stuff. but you also can't forced her to be in it's life."

" from what you told me it's clear she what's to talk about what happed between you two. You should a less try to talk out your problems and try to work together. to raised this child cause like it or not it's gonna need both of you."

Don't get me wrong i hate the bitch. but this kid might be fae and even with our combine brain power. I'm not a succubus. I mean got friends how would help in a heartbeat. if it dose be fae but wouldn't it be better if it was Bo."

" how did this even happen I mean I barely pass human and fae sex Ed. but don't you need a little something extra to make a baby?"

Lauren thought about what James said before answering his question. she knew he was right if this child is gonna have a chance to grow up it would need them both and not at each others throats.

"Yes but Bo has been the only person and fae I been with in the time I could have gotten pregnant. so else's some other fae or create in pregnant me with out me knowing it. I mean it's the fae world pretty much anything can happen so I can't rule that out or Bo...ah!" Lauren yawn loudly in the last part of the sentence.

before resting her head on a pillow and was out like a light. James just smile shaking his head at his friend.

He knew the stress of everything was finely hitting her. he got up and cover her up. "don't worry whatever happens uncle James is always here." He whisper to Lauren belly then kiss her on the for head.

Lauren was like the sisters and the family he all ways want. he couldn't shake this odd feeling that suddenly came over him.

he glaces at the Scooby Doo lookin dog laying at the corner of the room. Lauren got him from a local shelter (his idea) after the break up. he told her she should get a puppy. but for some reason when she saw that old beast (he like to call him) she feel in Love. but he couldn't shake the feeling something is off with the dog. Considering the type of fae he is. That wasn't a good thing.

he shakes the thought off "come on beast...I mean Sam lets go make a midnight sandwich see what's on cable." James said not wanting to leave Lauren alone special with that bad feeling that cane over him.

Being a Quinn he had many abilities. one was he could feel Dangers or when something bad is come. He knew he didn't get the strange feeling from the dog.

this was something else and he didn't want to worry Laurent so. he dice to keep it to him self for now.

Sam look at his sleeping owner then at the man. he didn't like him very much. special that other man he sometimes comes with. There was something bad about him.

but he couldn't finger it out what and he did want James as his owner call him. Alone in his new home so he went with.

Tell me what you think trash it keep going I promise I will explain Bo odd behavior in the next chapter in till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

AN

I know it's been awhile but my world has calm down some so I'm back. A less for now and in the mist of my crazy. I mix chapter together. The began of this where it show our crazy mystery boss guy wasn't spouse to be in this chapter. So ya. Hope that makes sense.

bolo bolo bolo bolo

The Dal

Bo watch as the ice slowly melt in the glass of scotch trick poor her not that long ago. She was slowly regretting letting Kenzi drag her to the Dal. Special when she was drag off by Hale to help with a case. Witch she happy decline. Just wanting some time to clear her head.

She knew the young goth meant well. trying to get her out of her Lauren funk. as she call it. But no matter what she just couldn't get the blonde doctor faces out her head. When she was forced to say those things. She didn't mean any of them and has try everything to get the blonde to hear out. But nothing was working.

She knew she most lucky lost the blonde forever. She quickly shook her head trying to stopping the tears threatening to come out.

"Ah."Trick sighed he knew the feeling all too well of what his granddaughter is going threw.

When the love of his life was kill. He made so many mistakes after that. Some he knew he can never go back and fixes.

It was true that he was never on the doctor's side when it came to Bo love. But honestly he would rather see her happy again then the Bo now. He knew the doctor was the only one how could do that. But that was the biggest problem.

Rumor has it that the blonde Doctor has left the fae for good. Consider the light had no Ash still. A less one he didn't know off. There was nothing really stopping her from leaving. Trick look up at Bo once again. "A less not anymore." He thought

"Have you been feeding?" Trick ask already knowing the answer. Its been one of many fights between the two. "Ya. I had sandwiches before we came." Bo snapped well more like a teenager trying to get there parents off their back.

Witch Bo quickly regret. She knew Trick meant well with the question. She just couldn't. It was like her body wouldn't let her and it didn't help that the only person she trust to help her finger it out. Is gonna from her life. A less the one the want too.

"How did you and her do it." Bo ask glancing up at trick. How look confuse.

"You and Isabel. I mean you two are both fae. But she's a what everyone is saying. Is that we need multiple people just to fill our need. So how did and her do it?"

Trick sigh.

Bo rarely ask questions about less it was something serious. He sometimes wish that his wife was still here or that he didn't leave Alfie like he did. Then maybe his granddaughter would have a better chance at understanding everything. But no less he did his best. There was no change the past.

"It wasn't' easy. Special for me I hate the idea of your grandmother with anyone else but me. It cause a lot of fights between us. Special when the war start but that was for other many other reasons."

"Other reason." Bo ask raising an eyebrow.

"Your grandmother didn't want to get involved in the war. She loved the fea world. But she loved our daughter more " "Alf." Bo mumbled Her name. Looking at Trick a small smile came on his face. Disappear just as fast.

"Yes. I was shock as she was when she became pregnant. normally when Succubus mate the one they mate doesn't doesn't survives.

"Wait mate like wolf's?" Bo ask confuse

"You really need to read my books when you don't have a case. But yes...i want to say. I'm not really prepared for this kind of talk." Trick said nervously. Never imagining basically have the "Talk" with his granddaughter.

"Believe me you and both." Bo laughed motion for Trick to continue.

"It's kinda slimmer with wolf. But rarely do it. Because it blinds you with that person. Not just physical but emotionally. The parent normally doesn't survive leaving the Succubus to go mad sometimes."

"Like your body only craves them. Even when you try to fae off from others?" Bo ask a weird feeling suddenly coming over here. As she start to put pieces together in her head

"Ya. Something like that. I mean I'm not a succubus. So I can't be sure. Even Alfie birth shock a lot of Fea doctors even now. Some can't explain how your grandma was able to have a child with me. Bo are you ok."

Trick ask worry as all the color suddenly from Bo faces. Her eyes going big as saucer.

"Could Lauren be pregnant?" Bo though. Snapping out her shock when she felt a had on hers "you all right." Trick ask again. "Ya. I'm fine. But I got to go. I'll see you later." Bo said quickly walking out the Dal. Leaving a very confuse and worry Trick

A/N

Sorry it got cut off. So I had to repost it again.

I know its been awhile. I been having some manger writer's block but don't worry I haven't forgotten this story. If you haven't noticed some of the characters or a little bit out of character from the show but this is a fan fiction for a reason. You don't like it don't read it. Speaking of reading. I'm shock that anyone read this. I know English isn't my best language. I'm Looking into getting a beat so if you want the job P.M me

Also hope you all like the little Bo and Trick moment.

And for the ones who are waiting for a sec chapter to I didn't know i was pregnant. I spoke to my friends and there might be couple chapters. But no promises.

A/N

Sorry but I had take this to change the ending a little. It mess up how I want to take the story and how Trick finds out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bo's car outside Lauren's new apt**

"God dame it!" Bo groan punching the steering wheel of her car. It's been almost a week since with her talk with Trick. She at first couldn't wrap her mind around the idea Lauren was pregnant and didn't tell her.

But then she remember the day this mess happen. Could that been what Lauren really want to tell her. Then she was forced to say all those things. You didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know saying the thing she did to anyone would end. But to say it to the possible mother of your unborn child was beyond bad.

That's why she been going to any fae she could trust. To find any clue where Lauren could be. Well almost everyone. She dices not to tell the others including Kenzi in till she spoke with the doctor.

After all most a week and some favorites she mange to fine a leaned. to where almost all the humans hang out and live in the fae world that don't have owners.

She hate that word. when the man told her about. It turns out it's the only real place where humans are equally to the fae. The elders of both sides have try to take it down a long ways back. But the Fae on there side were stronger then the one on both there sides.

So they agreed to make it equal ground for everyone including humans. Witch lead her sitting in her old beat up car. Trying to finger out what to do next.

"I can't just go in there and say Hay Lauren. I knew I said those hurt full thing's and I'm probably the last person you want to see. But is there a chance your pregnant with my kid?"

"I'll be lucky if she eve opens the door before slamming it in my faces." Bo groan leading back in her set.

Trying to finger what she should do. But she didn't get to think long. When she hear a yell. Her head quickly snapping up and looking around to see a father and daughter playing at the little park. that was build on the side of the apt complex.

"Daddy!" A little girl cried/laugh as her father suddenly scoop her up as she slid down the slid then start spinning her around in his arm.

Bo watch the two a little longer. remembering her adoption dad use to take her to the park when she was a kid.

She knew that he wasn't her birth father. But she love him just as much so did he. he always told her.

"Blood doesn't always make a family. You make your own family Bo."

Bo whip the tears that start to build up in her eyes. as she remember What her father once told her. She love him so much. Witch only made running away twice as hard.

"I did make a family. I just need to get them back." Bo mumbled jumping out her car, rushing into the building and up the stairs. She knew there was a chance Lauren will never forgive her. But she need to try for herself...for Lauren..for there unborn...for their family.

"Bo?!" Lauren said shock to open the door to see Bo.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the cliff hanger. But I'm going to be gonna for a bit. So I won't be able to update for a while. So I decided to post this half of chapter 3 before I leave tomorrow. Hope you like it. All mistake are mine!**


	4. Chapter 4

No your not dreaming it's me!" But I com wit some not some so good new and some good news depending on how you look at it. So you may have seen that I have put both my story on hold. That is true. But I'm also going to be reconstruction this story. I'm not changing a lot but a few things. To help build story go the way I want it. I will keep the chapter I have now up for now. But I will be delete and uploading the new ones. As of when I have no clue. Cause I'm doing this all from my phone. Witch right now is being a but face. So it may take a minute for me to update. Thank you for reading my story, reviewing and everything.

- lady lover


End file.
